Once Upon a Black Friday
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Sadie is out buying Christmas gifts when she runs into a certain panda bear stabbing maniac. WARNING! SPOILERS FOR HoH! I'm sorry if any one is OOC. Enjoy


_**Sadie POV**_

I pulled out a wad of folded up bills and shifted through them to find the right amount to pay the cashier with. Selecting a twenty, I handed the bill to the cashier, who winked in a way that I assumed was supposed to come across as attractive. I simply raised my eyebrows as he handed me my change and pushed my bag across the counter. I swiftly took my chance to leave before he had an opportunity to say anything.

Once out onto the bustling streets of Brooklyn I looked into the Toys-R-Us bag, smiling to myself. I'd found the perfect gift after hours of scouring the shelves of stores.

A woman jostled past me balancing an assortment of bags on her arms.

"Crazed Americans!" I grumbled.

That's what I get for shopping on Black Friday, I guess. Really, I've been lucky to make it this long without being stampeded by packs of demented parents racing to the nearest store, shopping lists gripped in gloved hands. I sighed and stepped into the nearest ally for some peace and quiet.

Glancing once again into the bag I grinned. Shelby was going to love it. Absolutely love it! I'd found it nestled on one of the back shelves of the toy store just waiting for me to discover it [well actually I'd had to wrestle one hysterical father for it but, it was worth it… and it's not like anything got _too_ violent…].

The 'it' I keep referring so fondly to is a small unicorn with a tan colored yarn body and a rainbow colored tail and mane. Shelby's had a certain obsession with unicorns lately, especially rainbow colored ones. So this stuffed toy was the perfect Christmas gift for her.

I let the straps of the bag slide down to my elbow as I kneeled down on the ground to get my skateboard out of my bag, replacing it with the Toys-R-Us bag. Once my ear buds were in my ears with volume cranked all the way up and a Green Day song blaring through the speakers, I was off like a kyte.

* * *

Turing corners and zooming down ramps with the wind ruffling my hair was exhilarating… but not all that safe. Before I knew what was happening I felt my body ram into someone else, sending us both to the ground. My backpack nearly flew off my shoulders as I rolled onto the sidewalk landing next to whomever I had collided with but on top of my skateboard.

I groaned, pushing myself up on my elbows and rolling off of my skateboard.

"Watch where you're going, you oaf!" I mutter, finally looking over at the person I'd rammed into.

I was met with a slender and pale boy with shaggy blonde hair with angry cold eyes staring back at me.

"No! You can watch where _you're_ going!" he snapped, standing up and dusting off his… toga?

I looked closer. He _was _wearing a toga! He straightened his purple shirt and continued to dust off his toga.

I raised my hands in surrender, not really in the mood for a fight. "Sorry! Lighten up, would you?"

He shot me a rude look so I tried again. "Why are you wearing a toga? And what's 'S.P.Q.R' mean?"

He froze and looked closely at me. "Y-You can see what I'm wearing?" his voice ringing with shock.

"Um, yes. Why wouldn't I be able to see… your very manly toga?" I tried to hold back my snickers.

He crossed his arms. "I'll have you know _this_ is a praetor's official dress!"

"Um, yes, okay. More words I don't understand."

He squints his eyes, scanning me. "Are you," He turns up his nose, and I can tell he doesn't like what he's about to say, "A Greek?" his hand creeping towards his belt. I notice for the first time that two teddy bears are tied to his belt next to a sheathed knife.

I freeze, remembering what Carter was talking about a while ago. Some Greek kid he met, Percy Jackson.

"No…" I trail off as if I have no idea what he's talking about. "Why would I be a Greek? I'm British, well British-American really."

He visibly relaxes, his hand shifting away from his belt. "That's what I thought; you don't show any of the signs…" he's muttering to himself now. "But how can you see what I'm wearing?"

I look around. None of the mortals seemed to be bothered by this pale kid strutting around wearing a toga with defenseless teddy bears strapped to his hip.

"Look, I have absolutely no idea," I lie. "Maybe I'm just hallucinating you. It is Black Friday after all, anything could happen…" I trail off mysteriously.

He steps towards me and my eyes shift back to the stuffed animals dangling from his belt. I clutch my backpack straps tightly, ready to defend my unicorn.

"That's odd. You obviously not roman either, you lack discipline." He mutters, more to himself.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

He ignores me and continues muttering to himself. I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket and the staff and wand I am carrying in my backpack begin to feel like lead weights. I take a cautious step away from the deranged boy in front of me.

My feet keep moving backwards as I scoop up my skateboard, hoping to slip away while he is absorbed with his own conversation.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" he yells.

"Yeah, look. I think I'm just going to head home now, it's uh, past my curfew."

_Bloody hell, Sadie! You used to be a much better liar than this!_

Glancing around, he asks, "You have a curfew set for before 5:00?"

I'm about to answer when a figure stumbles out of the alley I had so recently come hurtling out of.

"Octavian!" the figure yells.

The figure lumbers onto the sidewalk and I see that the figure is indeed a tall black haired boy with a curious ring of red around his mouth. I notice a pouch of red Kool-Aid clutched in one of his hands.

"Dakota! What are you doing out here in Brooklyn? You should've stayed back at camp!"

"I- t-they told me to come get you! It's those stupid dwarves again! They're everywhere!" he cries clapping his hands on Octavian's shoulders.

Octavian glances at me and back to Dakota.

"I am in the middle of something…" he trails off, gesturing at me.

The boy, Dakota, looks at me, apparently noticing me for the first time. He cocks his head to one side. "You're hot." He states, as if it's common knowledge.

Octavian looks startled but before he can say anything Dakota interjects. "Is she a new demigod? Why don't you just bring her with us?"

Octavian snarls and grabs Dakotas arm yanking him closer. "I don't know yet, fool!"

I know is should just leave. That would be the smart thing to do. But then again I don't always do the smart thing.

"Camp? Like a summer camp, or a battle camp? And what _dwarves_?" I question as I step closer to the two boys.

They share a look, Octavian seeming to say _now look what you've done!_

"Uhhh…" Dakota starts to say.

"Fine, I'll come with you." I state.

"What!" Octavian sputters.

"I said, I'll come with you. How do you know I'm not, "I use air quotes. "A 'demigod'?" I ask. With every word I know I'm digging myself even deeper into whatever mess I'm already in.

The two exchange a look and Octavian nods, I can tell some unspoken message has passed in between the two. They don't trust me. If these boys are romans, and they are fighting the Greeks, as I've heard Amos disusing with some members of the House of Life, then they probably suspect me as a Greek spy. I know I'm probably in danger, serious danger, but I can't help the curiosity that's tearing at the decision making part of my brain.

"Fine, you may come with us …."

And with that I'm walking off with these two romans, listening to a brief and probably extremely untrue explanation of who they are and what they are doing.

I take out my phone and text Carter:

**Met some guys, think they r romans, headed to their battle camp now. This is our chance to find out whats going on with the greeks and romans- Don't try and find me-**

I put my phone on silence and sling my skateboard under my arm and try to decide how long I can keep up this charade.

Sadly, Shelby's present would have to wait to get wrapped up.

* * *

_**Oh Sadie, sometimes you really don't make the best decisions. Sorry again if anyone is ooc!**_


End file.
